soniccrossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Forte
(Earth 26149) Rex Forte, This aspect of Rex Forte is a much darker incarnation. Somewhere in Kandaq, a prince was born into a Cult of hunters called the Order of the Black Copperheads. He was trained in the ways of the assassin learning Espionage, Stealth, Multiple forms of combat, psychology, mind-over-body, parkour, and advanced weapons training. He eventually became to be known as one of the best assassins to be known, eventually the order had come to see him as a threat to their way of life. Eventually he was sent on a hunting mission to capture the Stygian Zinogre known as Jinouga Ashu or "The Hell-Wolf Wyvern". He was given the task as a means to kill him, but they had not anticipated him returning with the beast. Upon his returning they quickly incapacitated him with a bull-tranquilizer, seeing both the beast and Rex as threat they performed a ritual in which the beast would be passed into Rex's body and soul and extinguish both of their souls. They shackled him onto a large granite table. Part-way into the ritual Rex had awoken from his deep sleep and retaliated disrupting the ritual and thus merging the beast to the young assassin. The merging imbued him with incredible superhuman strength, durability, stamina, speed, and agility. Along with his superhuman abilities he also gained the ability to convert his rage into a red energy he could use as a projectile, or even enhance his already incredible strength. He even developed an impeccable healing factor. Upon combining with the wyvern his body also experience physical changes. He had grown retractable long claws in place of his nails, his teeth sharpened into fangs (which somehow can appear as an entire row of shark like teeth or human teeth with sharpened canines for some bizarre reason) his hair formed three white bangs covering his right eye, and his eyes became red with slit pupils. His power was truly amazing, but it had come at a price; his sanity. His bizarre transformation frightened the Leaders of the council, they yelled for their Elite whom then jumped out of the shadows and fought the meta-human. He killed them all within exactly five minutes, and bathed in in there blood and remains with some sort of sick innate pleasure. He rubbed up and down his body smearing the red fluid all along his body, as he moaned positively seemingly "purring" to a point. He then turned his attention to the cowering Elder Leaders and grinned evilly baring his shining white now fanged teeth. He motioned his hand upwards extending his long black claws and killed them in cold blood, painting the walls scarlet, he continued after the remaining members by killing them in grotesque and themed ways. He then piled up the remaining bodies of every member of the Black Copperheads even going so far as to kill his mother and siblings, and burned them and the Temple they had all lived in to the ground. He laughed insanely as the fires rose into the night sky as if he was sending a dismembered body part to heaven. He then woke up in a barn impaled upon a broken rafter while covered in blood. He eventually removed himself from the large wooden stake which pierced through his abdomen, that then repaired itself within three minutes. He then shook his head then paused in mid-shake, the atrocities he had committed, he had killed his own family in cold blood and burned their bodies simply out of "fun". He fell to his knees in agony and cried in immense sorrow. He then began to snicker, snickers became giggles, the giggling became chuckles, chuckles became laughs, and laughter became maniacal cackling which filled the barn and echoed outside. He laughed, laughed with all of his anger, laughed with all of his madness, and laughed with all of his broken soul......and he laughed. Wanting only to leave the pointless past, he left Kandaq going to several other Assassin Cults only to kill each one he came to in time, losing control of the beast and finally spiraling into a permanent insanity. Some 50 years later (he can no longer age due to the merge) Kandaq had become too "boring" for him and he eventually left his desert home permanently. He eventually made his way to Angel-Falls and made himself a living as a mercenary, being either good or bad for money but yet, in truth he took the living to tame his blood-lust by setting it to good use instead of rather becoming a serial killer. Now, he lives within the city of Angel-Falls as the resident sociopath and mercenary. Forever an outcast, forever insane, forever..a monster. Trivia Rex Forte is a character designed to be an obstacle, but although he doesn't interact normally among characters until a certain point, he will be a main character at proper times, but an obstacle (not complete antagonist) at others. '' Back.png Enjoying himself too much.png Rex Forte.png Rex The Doberman.png|Rex the Doberman Obnoxious Flirt.png|Don't worry, he's just flirting with Sonic while he's gender-bent. '' '' ''